


Bang bang

by BalcalvaBlurryFace



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalcalvaBlurryFace/pseuds/BalcalvaBlurryFace
Summary: Tyler drinks an energy drink and stays up all night talking to josh (energy drinks included) drug use
Relationships: joshler
Kudos: 3





	Bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> (Tw) caffeine addiction drug use

_the sound of rustling sheets fills the room_

Tyler turns over again and kicks his legs over the bed feeling the grainy wood under his feet 

He looks at his hazy dresser his eyes filling with fuzz he closes them and opens them again reaching for the energy drink on his dresser 

Taking a few swigs he slumps and shakes his head grabbing a cigarette and lighting it exhaling softly he ashes into the small black waste bin at his bedside 

He stares a long moment at the white filled baggie on his dresser pouring its contents out he cuts them into thin lines smoothing them over with a card he got for a present 

Digging his hand through his dresser he pulls out two pink tabs of what looks like paper two strawberries printed in the corners he sticks them on his tongue 

Feeling his body shudder he slumps down and dips his finger in one of the lines licking it greedily he frowns at the taste digging through his pants on the floor pulling out a deck (10 twenties) rolling them up into a tube shape he puts his nose to the lines and inhales doing another and another until they are all gone 

He leans back and shakes smiling his body lurches and his legs twitch he yanks his phone of the charger looking for his friends number ♡josh♡ he finds it a blush rises on his cheeks for the younger boy he presses his number "h-hello" a soft high pitched beautiful little noise that could've made tyler cum in his boxers right there josh...

"Hey uh j...just wanted to talk to y...you" he hears a shuffle and a sigh it makes his heart flutter josh tuts "its 5am ty" Tyler's heart drops he's been up all damn night 

Oh well "do you have school?" Josh blow's a raspberry "course I do babe" tyler let's out an embarrased chuckle being able to call josh whenever he was on break was a blessing "I'll call you around lunch or sumn?" 

Tyler turns red and agrees the red from the horizon shining into Tyler's room "glad you got me up early though need a shower" tyler chuckles and josh let's out a syrupy sweet giggle "get in then" he hears josh groan "no showers suck" tyler agrees "call me again at six ok? I need more sleep baby" tyler let's out a choked yes he hears Josh's end go cold

He sets the phone down checking the time the sun rising and shining indignantly in his room he closes the blinds and lays in bed feeling his mood drop he's tired....he lays down covering up his eyes falling hard he falls asleep to the thought of his pink haired beauty kissing him before running to school "I love you j" his eyes close the birds chime in and his world goes dark........


End file.
